Please
by Anonymous Agent
Summary: Emily edges Kylo Ren for hours until she finally lets him orgasm. A Kylo Ren x OC one shot with smut and a little fluff. In-depth warnings at the beginning!


**Original prompt: Reader edges Kylo Ren for hours until she finally lets him orgasm. Cock ring, over-stimulation, slight femdom? and light bondage involved.**

 **Word count: 1705  
Pairing: Kylo Ren x OC  
Rating: Mature**

 **Posted on my Tumblr and Ao3 account originally as a Kylo Ren x Reader, but decided to post here as well and replace everything with my OC, Emily! Enjoy my beautiful trashlings 8D !**

Heavy panting could be heard in a dark room and a soft, continuous ' _shlick shlick'_ sound filled the air obscenely. A sparse few candles flickered faintly, bathing the two occupants of the space in a soft glow. Chains jingled before being pulled taught forcefully, the warm light reflecting with the contrasting, cold steel. The panting became harsher, came more quickly through clenched teeth. A deep, baritone groan was heard amongst the slick sounds, followed by a feminine chuckle.

Emily's hand movement increased, along with the dark haired man's noises in front of her before she abruptly stopped as she felt the appendage in her hand start to pulse and swell. Kylo Ren's face went from immense pleasure to almost pained as he pulled at his restraints with a shout. His head thrown back, his harsh breaths filled the air, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his cock bobbed against his stomach in protest.

The woman's hand caressed his heaving chest gently before pinching a pebbled, pink nipple. Kylo Ren moaned and pushed himself forward as much as he could.

The two lovers have been going at this for a nearly three hours now. Kylo Ren sitting on a chair with his arms strained behind the back, his feet shackled and kept to the ground firmly. His body shone with a layer of sweat, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. Between his legs was his straining hard cock, standing up proudly with the head near purple in color. At the base a steel band was locked around it, keeping him from reaching what he desperately craved but couldn't attain on his own.

Kylo Ren groaned again as the last pleasurable and painful pangs sank away, but he by no means relaxed. He bowed his head, taking deep breaths before looking at his lover who was sitting across from him, a white, fluffy towel draped over her lap. His eyes traced up her legs which were crossed and clad in dark stockings, to her high waisted, lacy panties and bra, barely catching a hint of her outlined nipples. He didn't see it in the dim lighting, but he knew Emily's panties were wet with arousal, could smell her feminine scent in the air, could see her nipples peaking through her bra's fabric. His nose flared before his flushed face tilted up slightly and his eyes locked onto her smoldering ones through strands of his hair.

He made quite the sight, Emily couldn't deny. With his completely nude, pale form and red bitten lips more pouty than usual. His chest heaving up and down from exertion, flushed red to his neck and cheeks. His beautiful cock, shiny with the lube she used and his heavy sack beneath it.

She knew he could free himself and take whatever, whenever he wanted. But this was part of their 'playtime'. Their little game, see how long he could hold on before he broke and begged and she would give him his sweet release. It was an arousing experience for them both, one she came up with and he accepted more than willingly. Something they enjoyed thoroughly.

Nights like these, where Emily would play with and torture him for Force knows how long, were usually nights where Kylo Ren was too stressed after a week of missions, training and work. Too tightly wound to function properly, these nights always left him boneless, tired and satisfied. The morning after he would be in a far better mood and mindset.

Emily uncrossed her legs slowly, sensually, sensing Kylo Ren's eyes following her movements eagerly. Stocking clad legs slid against each other as she wiped her slick hands on the towel before leaning forward in her chair. Coming almost nose to nose with her lover, her breath danced across his face as she whispered.

"Had enough yet, my knight?"

Kylo Ren's muscles twitched before he lurched forward, taking her lips roughly, wanting to kiss and touch his woman with every fibre of his being before she pulled away with a teasing smile. His head bowed again and he growled in frustration as his cock twitched at the slight taste he got. A slender finger moved up from the base to the head of his straining shaft slowly, making him hold his breath and stare at it, as if in a trance. When the hand pulled away again, his breath returned before his wide eyes came up to meet hers. His eyes were almost glassy, pleading and desperate as he looked at Emily. This beautiful woman. His naughty minx.

"Please-" he almost choked before swallowing and trying again, " _Please_ , Emily, let me come…" he whimpered softly. Emily looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping a finger against her lips before she glanced down at the gathering pearls of pre-cum at the tip of his slit. His body shook and he blinked twice before he saw her reach out once again to take him in her hand. His muscles tensed up again as Emily's hand wrapped around his lubed up dick, squeezing softly before moving up with a slight twist. "You remember what to do, right?" he nodded quickly, his breath uneven and shaky.

With that signal Emily sped up the motion like many times before, her other hand joining to caress his soft but heavy balls, massaging them gently as the other hand continued the friction on his shaft. He could feel _everything,_ every little twitch of her fingers. After such a long time of teasing, of his cock being tugged at mercilessly, it was a tense moment of wondering, questioning if she would allow him to come this time or not. The anticipation, the sensation, the desire and lust and love pouring off of his lover and vice versa was strong in the air, almost tangible as he moaned and his legs gave knee-jerk reactions to the pleasure. He felt her fingers constrict and loosening again, twisting and twirling around his incredibly sensitive head before resuming the cycle again. His head fell back as he tried to buck his hips with a loud groan, before it snapped forward again to gaze into Emily's eyes. He loved to watch her as she watched him. Knew she loved it as well. The direct eye contact invoked a sense of intimacy between them that only fueled their arousal.

The pressure welled up in his loins, going to his heavy, semen filled balls in her hand and building up there. The pleasure swelled as his shaft twitched and pulsed greedily, his chest filling and swirling with the love for this woman. He whimpered out 'Please' like a broken record and nodded franticly as a sign that he was about to come, and Emily smiled at him with dark eyes. "Do it." were the only words she spoke before he used the Force to undo the steel ring around his cock, letting the steel contraption fall to the ground with a loud noise. Finally the pressure was allowed to erupt and continue, the feeling overriding every one of his senses till all he knew and felt was pleasure as he shouted through gritted teeth, every muscle of his straining as his face twisted and morphed. Emily didn't let up and kept pumping as thick, white streams of his seed erupted from his slit, coloring his stomach and her hand and furthering the slickness as she twisted around the head of his pulsating shaft.

She kept going until Kylo Ren was nearly sobbing as the pleasure just went further up, continuing to build until it reached an almost painful level. His long legs tried to wiggle up and down as his muscular arms tugged at the chains holding them together viciously. His torso twisted and was heaving up and down wildly as his desperate moans and shouts came to a peak before she finally slowed down, having carried him far beyond his orgasm to another realm of bliss. His leg still twitched up and down as she finally came to a stop and small, broken moans left him as he limply hung forward, his dark hair falling around his pale face.

The knight's cock still pulsed every now and then and his face would go from relaxed to a pleased grimace every so often. He could feel soft, delicate hands gliding over his sweat soaked body gently, bringing him back down from his high. Kylo Ren heaved a large sigh, every muscle in his body was relaxed and his mind empty and clear except for the love he felt for the woman who was gently holding him to her bosom. The chains fell to the ground with a heavy and loud noise before his feet were unbound from their restraints as well. His arms fell limply to his side for a moment before shakily coming up to rest his large hands on his lover's back.

Emily slowly stood up, bringing her man with her as they slowly moved to the bed, Kylo Ren flopping down on the silky sheets with deep breaths. She stared down at him lovingly, watching his chest rise and fall, his eyes closed and his face more peaceful than it's been all week. He needed this. This night was about him and she knew he was more than grateful, knew he would show her so in their next love-making session. But for now she grabbed a warm, wet cloth and gently swathed it over Kylo Ren's body and softening shaft, cleaning him up a bit before laying down and curling up beside him. Emily moved to grab the thin blankets at the feet of their bed, sliding it over them quietly before settling in again as she felt his arm settle around her back. The candles flickered wildly for a moment before they were all snuffed out at once, bathing the room in total darkness. The woman's head laid on Kylo Ren's strong chest, her hand softly gliding over his stomach before she closed her eyes.

She felt a kiss on the crown of her head and smiled, placing her lips against the chest she was resting on briefly in response before they both drifted off for the night, satisfied and content.


End file.
